Rewriting the Past, Changing the Future
by DrarryDramioneGirl
Summary: Harry Potter grew up loved by his aunt and cousin. When Vernon's feelings for Harry turn violent, Petunia takes the kids and runs from the home. Living in the Wizarding world proves beneficial to Harry, Petunia and Dudley. Each of them find their own niche, and their own love. AU/OOC/Vernon bashing/lots of neutral chars/lots of pairings/NON CANON part 1 of a series/T for now


Chapter One: Mrs. Dursley's Beloved Nephew

The bitter wind blew fiercely as Mrs. Petunia Dursely opened her front door to deposit her family's empty milk bottles on the stoop when she saw the bundle. Shaking terribly (though not from the cold), Petunia gently picked the small little boy up, and brought him inside. Laying him in the bassinett beside her son, Dudley, Mrs. Dursley read the note pinned to the thick, blue fleece blanket wrapped around the baby.

_Mrs. Dursley,_

_I am terribly sorry for the intrusion of your home, however, I am in dire need of your assistance. The young child you have, no doubt, welcomed into your home by now, is your nephew, Harry James Potter. Harry's parents, your sister, Lily Evans-Potter and her husband, James Potter, were murdered this evening. You are Harry's only living relative, save for a great-great aunt on James' side, though I am sorry to report she is in no shape to care for and raise a young child on her own. _

_Your sister and brother-in-law were murdered needlessly by a very Dark and evil wizard who goes by the self-given name of Lord Voldemort. Harry, somehow, managed to escape with nothing but the scar on his head. _

_As you can probably ascertain, Harry is a wizard, or rather, will be. I am hoping that you and your husband will raise Harry as your own, and let him know about his heritage. _

_Please contact me if you have any concerns what so ever. Just simply pen your letter, and speak "Toddy" clearly and a Hogwarts House Elf that goes by the mentioned name will appear. Ask her to kindly deliver the letter to me, and I will send my reply with her. _

_Thank you considerably,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Her shaking intensified, Petunia gently picked the small child up out of the bassinett and pulled him close.

"My nephew. My dear, precious nephew," she whispered, then looked to the sky. "I will take care of him Lily, James. I'm so sorry for everything."

_**Five years later...**_

"Auntie Tuney! Dudley stole my train!" six-year-old Harry Potter-Dursley called from his shared bedroom with his cousin, Dudley.

"Dudley Vernon Dursley, you give Harry back his train this instant!" Petunia, who, by this time was considerably pregnant, scolded.

"But Mum! He already has it back! It flew out of my hands!" Dudley said, angry.

"You shouldn't have taken it! You know Harry's...special, dear."

Sulking, Dudley moped to the other side of the room, and picked up an almost-identical train, except Dudley's was green, not scarlet, like Harry's.

Back in the kitchen, Petunia was humming happily to herself. Harry was a joyous addition to her family to everyone but Vernon.

"I still don't see why we need to actually _feed_ the freak, give him food off of _our_ table!" Vernon exclaimed to Petunia one night after Harry and Dudley had gone to sleep.

"Because he's my nephew, Vernon! How many times do I have to tell you that? Harry is here to stay!" she said, agitated.

"I say we kick him out, the sooner the better," he grumbled.

"Shut the hell up, Vernon!" she shrieked, getting up and taking a spare pillow and blanket from the closet and walking into the spare bedroom. "I'll hear no more rubbish from you!"

The next day, Vernon was particularly vindictive towards Harry. Harry, walking into the kitchen was tripped by his uncle, who stuck his foot out as Harry walked past. Upon reaching the table, Harry's chair was pulled viciously from behind him as he sat, causing Harry to cry out.

"Auntie Tuney!" he said as he sobbed.

Running into the kitchen, observed Harry crying hysterically, clutching his wrist and Vernon looking particularly smug.

"VERNON MICHAEL DURSLEY, THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!" she shrieked. "Dudley, please go get yours and Harry's socks, shoes, and coats. We're taking Harry to the hospital, and we'll grab breakfast on the way. Vernon, you will stay here, or leave, I couldn't care less."

Dudley came bounding back into the rooma few moments later, weighed down with Harry's socks, shoes and coat. "Mum, why are we going to the hospital? Is Harry hurt?"

"Yes, popkin. But we're not going to the hospital in London. We're going somewhere special, where people can help Harry really fast."

"Oh, okay, Mum."

After putting on Harry's socks and shoes, and putting his left arm through his coat sleeve, Petunia gingerly picked her nephew up, and carried him to the car.

Settling herself into the driver's seat, Petunia adjusted the seat up, and turned the radio to the American country music station the boys were particularly fond of. As _Child Support_ by Barbara Mandrell came on, Petunia smiled deviously. _"Oh, yes, Vernon. You'll be loving giving me that child support,"_ she thought viciously.

Driving throught London, Harry whimpered a few times, each time, Tuney looked into the rearview mirror to see Dudley putting a comforting arm around the young boy he'd always thought of as his brother. She smiled wistfully, thinking that one day, if she ever remarried after divorcing Vernon, Dudley would have another little brother, maybe a sister.

Stopping in front of an abandoned building, she said, "Dudley, this is the Leaky Cauldron, a wizard pub. Behind it is the entrance to Diagon Alley. You know Harry is a wizard, today you'll see his world."

He nodded mutely, mesmerized as the pub appeared before his eyes.

Stepping out of the car, she motioned Dudley to follow her, and picked Harry up. Walking into the bar, she nodded at the barkeep, Tom.

"Hello, Tom. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Lily Evans' sister, and James Potter's sister in law. Harry's been..."

As soon as Harry was mentioned, Tom looked at the young boy in her arms, who was crying. "Is he hurt?"

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know how to get to St. Mungo's. Please, help me."

"Step over to the fireplace, all three of you at once. You, young man," he said, looking at Dudley, "are going to grab a bit of the sand-like substance in the pot on the hearth and call out 'St. Mungo's", it'll take you right to the admittance desk."

They nodded and Flooed to St. Mungo's.

They arrived, stumbling upon their exit from the fireplace.

"I don't like that, Aunt Tuney," Harry moaned.

She kissed his forehead and swiftly walked to the desk, supporting Harry with one arm and holding Dudley's hand in the other. Upon approaching the desk, she said, "My name is Petunia Dursley. I'm Lily Evans' sister. My nephew, her son, is hurt, thanks to my husband. We need help."

The nurse looked up quickly. "Harry Potter's hurt? Lyla! Come over here!" she said, turning to the door behind her.

A pretty witch came jogging up to Petunia. "Is this...oh my gods, he's hurt! Follow me!"

Rushing into the emergency ward, Lyla exclaimed to the attending doctor, "This is Harry Potter. Extreme discretion is your priority. Heal him and hold him for two hours."

The doctor nodded and lead them into a room and motioned for Petunia to lay him on the bed.

"Auntie Tuney, don't leave me, please," Harry said, tearing up.

"Never, Harry."

With a wave of the healer's wand, Harry's wrist was repaired. "We'll keep him here for two hours to rest his arm. I'll have an auror at the door to prevent the press from coming in," he said, as he walked to to the door. Upon walking out of the door, he waved over an auror. "Black, welcome back to the force. I need you to stand outside room 143. We have a high-profile patient. He'll be released in two hours."

"Who's the patient?" the auror asked.

"Harry Potter."

"H-Harry? My...my godson?" Sirius asked, baffled. Without waiting for a reply, Sirius sprinted into the room. "Harry."

Petunia looked up and saw a very welcome friendly face. "Sirius, I'd like you to meet your godson, Harry, and his cousin, Dudley."

He hugged Petunia, and ruffled Dudley's hair. "Long time, Tune. How've things been?"

She sighed. "Not well. Harry got hurt...by...by my h-husband. My soon to be ex husband, to be exact."

Sirius growled and glanced at Harry, who was looking at him curiously. "Hi, Harry. My name's Sirius. I was best friends with you dad."

Harry's face lit up. "You knew my dad? Do I really look like him? Do I really have my mum's eyes? How was he in school?"

"Slow down, little guy," Sirius said, laughing. "You do look like your dad, but with Lily's eyes. You dad was very good in school, he was a bit of a prankster though."

Harry smiled. "I can be too! Ask Auntie Tuney!"

"I bet you can be," Sirius said, smiling. "Hey, Harry, have you ever thought about who your godparents were?"

Harry nodded, looking down. He thought his godparents were also killed.

"Hey, cheer up. Well, I'm your godfather. Your godmother is a teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall. Do you want to meet her?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Okay, calm down, I'll Floo-call her now," he said, stepping out of the room and motioning for another auror to watch his post for a moment.

Walking into the staff room of the hospital, Sirius went straight to the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the Floo and called out "McGonagall Manor".

Minerva McGonagall's kind face appeared in the flames. "What is it Sirius?"

"I have a surprise for you," he said, smiling widely.

"Well, don't keep an old woman waiting! What is it?"

"Wanna meet your godson?"

Minerva's jaw dropped and immediately stepped through, colliding with Sirius in her quest to finally meet her godson.

Walking to his door, she poked her head in and said, "Harry? Do you...do you remember me, at all?"

Harry studied her face for a moment before launching himself off of his bed to hug her and crying out "Auntie Minnie!"

Minerva and Petunia's faces were streaked with happy tears at seeing Harry reunited with his very loving godparents. 


End file.
